Creature
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: They had all thought the young vaizard wasn't able to do the transformation he’d pulled in Hueco Mundo again. Uryuu was finding out just then how wrong they were. Horny!Ichigo/Uryuu Smutty PWP AHOY!


**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.  
**Warnings**: Anal, Angst, BP, COMPLETE, D/s, N/C, Oneshot, PWP, Violence, Yaoi

**Author's Note**:  
This is for a friend of mine. She just finished her monster fic so it's for her. It was also her idea about this pairing in the first place that made me write it.  
I haven't really seen any fiction of him with his full horned mask while doing anything, so I didn't have much of a reference other then the actual manga, I did the best I could.  
While I do love this pairing and hope to do something else along these same lines later it's currently just going to be a one-shot. Though I do hope someone else takes the idea and runs with it. ;o

* * *

Uryuu was not scared. He had passed that particular stage of fear around the time a regular looking Kurosaki had begun to speak in that weird echo voice about how the quincy was finally going to learn his place. Whether he liked it or not. So no, by now Uryuu Ishida was not scared, he was fucking terrified.

They had all thought the young vaizard wasn't able to do the transformation he'd pulled in Hueco Mundo again. That it was a one time 'brought about by extreme emotional turmoil' sort of thing. Uryuu was finding out just then how wrong they had been in this assumption.

Kurosaki had once again formed that wretched horned mask, complete with markings, claws, pale skin, and the odd long hair. He also had those eyes.......those eyes that were fitting of a predator, a creature of pure instinct. They stared you down with such unrelenting force, making you squirm under their heated pressure. Was it only his imagination that they also seemed so possessive as well?

That form that twisted the other boy into something so unnatural was perhaps the most intimidating thing he'd ever been faced with. It was an odd thought to be having but he also saw it as something around the lines of 'exotic'. No other hollow or arrancar had anything close to that same look, that same way of bearing so much power with such ease. Exciting, terrifying, but above all _dominating_.

It was Kurosaki that......no. That wasn't completely Kurosaki anymore. It was that Hollow of his, that was what had shredded his clothes and had him pinned to the ground with two clawed hands in a secluded wooded area. It was that _things_ large cock pressing into his stomach, leaking pre-cum all over. That _creature _was what had him wishing for backup, _any_ backup. Hell he'd even have accepted Ryuuken's help at this point.

Uryuu couldn't stop the urge to flinch when the Hollow lowered his head to start sniffing around his neck, the grinning skull of a mask hiding all expression as he did so. He could feel the horns nick his skin, drawing thin scratches over unmarred flesh as he continued his useless attempts to squirm away.

The Hollow growled above Uryuu at his trying to get away, digging his claws deeper into the others shoulders as he did. The quincy hissed in pain and turned his head to see blood flowing freely around the creatures white fingers. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched the trails of blood trickle downwards to darken the earth beneath him.

He was not only the son of a doctor but a battle tested warrior. He'd seen plenty of blood before, both his own and that of his opponents. Yet it wasn't an enemy doing this to him, it was one of the only people he could truly call his friend that was causing him to bleed. Uryuu might not have trusted 'Let's-wave-a-big-sword-around-as-a-battle-strategy' Kurosaki to do his homework, but with about everything else he did. Including his life.

Uryuu closed his eyes and gasped as he felt the thing lean down to lick around a wounded shoulder. The creature let out a low sound of contentment as he lapped at the quincy's blood, grinding his raging hard on against him with each stroke of his long tongue. It hurt at first but after the initial wave of pain it started feeling soothing, dare he think it was even somewhat pleasurable? To his great personal shame he could feel himself beginning to harden.

The young man was quickly becoming angry and frustrated with himself from the way he was being forced to respond. He was a Quincy prodigy, and through all of his misadventures he had never yet abandoned his pride. Yet here he was starting to enjoy himself underneath what he considered was something mostly hollow. It was sickening.

"Kur-Kurosaki! You've got to snap out of it!" It may not have been as forcefully sounding as he had meant it but maybe he could still reach whatever was left of Kurosaki behind that mask.

The Hollow abruptly stopped his motions to glare down into startled blue eyes and growled threateningly behind his mask. His chosen mate still wasn't fully submitting to him. He wanted the quincy, his submission, his body, everything. It was rightfully his. That was all that currently mattered.

He wrenched his clawed hands from his mates shoulders, drawing from him a ragged whimper. The creature pulled back and dug into the other's hips with stark white hands already coated in blood.

Uryuu didn't even have to look to guess what was coming when he felt something press against his ass. He tried to shift away from the twisted vaizard as much as he could, even though the still rational part of his mind told him it was beyond foolishness at this point.

That the thing could speak came as a bit of a shock. Its voice had an echoing and raspy quality when he spoke for the first time to Uryuu while in that form. But even then it was only one word.

"_**Submit**_."

Even as he was getting over that the thing could actually talk he felt the cock near his entrance start to press into him. For a brief moment he thought it wouldn't fit, muscles tightening against the threat of penetration. But with one forceful push that white cock was ripping into him. It left him struggling to breathe through the sharp burning pain. His hands clawing uselessly at the ground underneath him for some sort of purchase.

There wasn't much of a chance for him to try to calm himself as the Hollow began slamming into him with inhuman strength. The thing was grunting heavily, its eyes still fixed on the expression of agony on his face. Uryuu barely cared about his own screaming, pride could be damned at the moment. All he knew was that the whole world _hurt_.

Trying to relax his muscles to lessen the pain he managed to gasp out a mumbled plea.

"Won't fight back....please!"

The creature threw his head back and let out an eerie howl of triumph. Slowing his pace only slightly he began nipping at Uryuu's chest, marking his skin with both teeth and horns.

The quincy tried keeping his body as limp as possible throughout the rest of the ordeal. He barely flinched when the creature came inside him. It was only when he was held against the others chest in a possessive embrace that he had to fight the urge to struggle. He wanted Kurosaki to hold him like this. He wanted Ichigo to hold him like this. Instead, all he had was this _creature_.

* * *

As always R&R is appreciated. Also as a sidenote, I like to call Ichigo when he's like this Horny!Ichigo 'cause he has horns. I assure you in my mind it makes perfect sense. Well it was easier then trying to fit OHMAIGODRAPETIME!Ichigo into the summary.


End file.
